Rarity's desperate mission
by frogglefrog
Summary: this is a story about rarity's generosity towards helping those in need but her pride gets in the way of asking others to help her.


Rarity's desperate mission part one

Rarity had a mission she never shared with any pony. The marshmallow pony would travel to Eldi'la a rundown village in between the crystal empire and the craggy cliffs where the griffins lived.

This unicorn felt a personal drive to travel to Eldi'la once a month bringing provisions and clothes to help the lost orphanage there.

The main point of her boutique was to use the profits she made to donate or bring goods to help the poor pony and griffin children.

But she cannot let any other pony know she is helping them lest she bring them into harms way.

Sombra's children a bandit gang that lives and feeds off the village sapping its strength is quite powerful and would harm anyone trying to interfere with their plans.

After discovering the village one year ago she used her the money she had earned to appease the bandits and feed/clothe the children from the orphanage.

The leader of Sombra's children a male stallion named **Ja'kal** stood several hands taller than most was an uncouth stallion with raspy voice that sent chills down your flank.

Rarity has had run in's with the bandit gang and every time she had to give up more of her gifts/presents giving her less that she wanted to help with run down village.

Sombra's children has scared her sufficiently enough that she never told a soul fearing they would get involve. She was scary crazy about her dead lines for more than one reason helping her baby sister sweetie belle and saving the orphanage was her main worries in life.

"oh dear oh dear its that time of month" she said glancing at her ponylender featuring fluttershy in her breezy dress design by rarity.

" I must get the provisions from the apple farm I must" she said dramatically using her horn to make a fainting couch appear to catch her fall.

Sweetie belle is going to be staying with fluttershy for some cutie mark crusader missions to aid a few foals in their talents for crafting and a singing they should be tied up for awhile she thought to herself.

Rarity preparing to change into her secret identity known as charity she wore a brown leathery cape that covered her back side with a jungle green pants that hid her cutie mark.

She had twilight create a special temporary type of dye that changes her to a black colored mane instead of purple blue hue's.

Rarity has always told her friends for her random disappearance is that its a special spa treatment to keep her looking young like a filly.

Twilight would ask " what is the secret you must share please" she would lie to her saying she promised not to share.

Applejack would ask" if she needed any help" rarity would respond sadly "no my dear I am quite ready to handle but thank you for your kindness"

The shy pony would always give a hug without any questions just a few words " I will miss you rarity"

Those wonderful words would give strength to rarity she knew those ponies needed someone to miss them in Eldi'la.

Rainbow dash strangely always gave a gift sometimes a compass and sometimes a map piece of equestria she would say embarassingly" these are spots I have explored and that compass helped me from getting lost its way cooler than those manehatten ones"

This time it was rarity to hug RD with smile and softly whispered "thank you dash"

Spike would always come from behind twilight and ask rarity "why you do have to go I think your plenty pretty now and forever"

Which caused the marshmallow pony to get a little nervous she always had a hard time responding to his compliments especially at this time when children needed her help.

Pinkie pie would always appear with that knowing grin" don't worry spike wikey rari just wants to keep it that way I think she is pretty to ooo I know lets use oatmeal as face cream to keep our selves young like a filly next time"

This comment kinda threw rarity off for most of the food besides apples was oat's they lasted longer in the wintry months.

After their goodbye gathering rarity would leave in the middle of the night with her wagon using her magic to pull it to Eldi'la.

These nights were cold causing "charity" to shiver slightly pulling her cape closer in and moving a bit stiffly.

"By celestia I wish I could move fast like a rainbow dash I would be there and back for time with opal" she said piteously slightly griping to herself.

As the night dragged on a memory appeared as she was thinking about the state of the orphanage was in.

It was a cold night like she remembered luna's tears were falling across the sky as she pulled her wagon evading the dark gang that haunted the snowy cliffs that surrounds the village.

As she approached the torn down building their was a Griffin matron named Tarona guarding the children that lived there.

Tarona was a battled scarred female griffin that had grey feathers with white tinges her left wing was damaged enough that it couldn't flap leaving her to walk on the ground for the rest of her life.

Tarona greets "charity" "hello pony have you come again" her voice rasp's it appeared to rarity that tarona has lost more wieght but her children seemed to be better fed.

Charity said with a fake cheer" I have come kids with food with more presents be proper dears and help your aunty charity"

The children would always swarm the white pony with glee and hug the pony. "aunty chari is it warmer where you come from?" asked a child griffin with black spots covering its wings.

"yes ozzam's its a smidge bit warmer where I come from" she said her cold heart thawing at the bruised griffin from his rough life.

Another small filly was hiding behind ozzam nudging him forward she had a grimey green spots coloring her purple flank giving her a ugly mottled look disliked by most ponies.

" I know pony I will ask" said ozzam and then said with cocky attitude" hey babe did you bring the grub like last time hopefully more"

{charity} feeling ashamed she was robbed the last time she came through by the dark pony gang they stole everything she had and injured her right hoof repeatedly.

The memory made the marshmallow pony shiver with fear and looked at the filly and griffin with smile yes my dears I brought as much as possible.

The orphans cheered weakily and rarity noticed there were fewer than the last time she came she didn't see buck, roro or chippy.

Tarona helps {charity} unload the wagon handing out provisions and clothes that matched each child nearly perfectly.

Each stitch was covered with tiny red spots which {charity} said those were love spots as the children put them on.

"they feel so warm charity thank you its so cold here" one of them sneezed.

Raritys heart twinged with pain if only she could do more take this pain from their bodies and hearts she felt so clearly.

A smile split her face and she nuzzled the closer foals and griffin kids with her face tears falling slowly off of her face.

"lets get inside dears lets see what else we can do and clean those hooves and claws dears" she said with broken dignity.

The children entered the damaged building {charity} turned her self aside and asked tarona { where are the three brats who always prank me they always have a bad joke for me?"

Tarona held back a sob as she looks towards the sky "... they are gone charity as the clouds roll in they also roll away"

This time rarity could not hold back the tears anymore those big huge droplets started flowing like a running stream down her cheeks.

I will cry for them each and everypony I shall shed my tears and work even harder for them she thought bitterly.

"how did they..." she gulped the words in her mouth "sombra's gang came and stole one of our fillies the one hiding behind ozzam" she said with sorrow echoing each word.

" **my children** mounted a rescue that resulted in losing their lives not telling a soul they just made it home bleeding from hoof to mane telling us they were sorry" Her beaked snapped shut with force.

"they saved her didn't they" she hugged the battle hardened griffin tears streaming down both of their faces.

"yes but at what cost I lost more of my brood more of the..." she stopped and then said slowly" no I will not follow this path"

She stood up and lifted rarity off of her and set her down on her haunches with a soft {plopping sound}.

She pets {charity} slowly down her mane then said " we will survive this I must protect the rest of my kids charity come inside and lets get a little bit warmer"

Both rarity and the griffin turned to enter the orphanage with droopy shoulders unaware there were hungry eyes watching each of them leave the wagon by itself...

End of part one


End file.
